


we're gonna be legends

by garnetted



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnetted/pseuds/garnetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra likes showing off.  Asami blushes a lot.  Opal is amused.</p>
<p>[korrasami college football au where korra and asami flirt and opal laughs at them]</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're gonna be legends

**Author's Note:**

> the first fic i've written in a while :O of course it had to be korrasami flirting awkwardly and opal laughing at them lmao
> 
> prompt was korrasami football team au from tumblr user eeriegodhead!!

“ _Asami!_ ” 

Her name left Korra’s mouth before she could think twice about it. Asami spun around, searching for the voice, while Korra waved and jogged to catch up with her and Opal.

“Hey, Korra,” Asami smiled as Korra caught up, cheeks dusted a light pink. 

Korra smiled, maybe a little giddy and kinda loving the way Asami said her name. She shifted her gym bag over her shoulder. “Hi! How are you?”

“I’m good,” Asami answered, a bit too quickly. “We were just on our way to go get some coffee. Do you want to join us?”

Korra’s cheeks darkened noticeably while Opal’s eyes darted back and forth between her two friends. A smug smirk rested on her lips as she witnessed her two friends doing some not-so-subtle flirting. In this case, she didn’t mind being ignored.

Korra seemed to just notice Opal. “I’d love to,” Korra answered, to which Asami’s eyes brightened. “But I can’t. Practice.” She gestured to her gym bag. 

“Oh,” Asami said, her face falling. 

Opal giggled. Could Asami be any more obvious?

“Next time, then?” Asami continued.

Korra smiled. “Of course. Hey — are you guys still coming to the game tomorrow night? First home game of the season.”

Asami nodded eagerly. “Mm-hm. I can’t wait to see you play.” Cue another giggle from Opal. Neither Korra nor Asami noticed. 

“Awesome!” Korra said. “You know, we’ve kinda started this tradition where we go out to get dinner or ice cream or something after the game. You’re always welcome to join us.” She tugged at her hair and glanced at Opal. “Opal, you can come too!”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Opal said, clearly understanding where this was going. “I’m busy after the game.” Totally a lie, but these two needed a push.

Asami tried her best to look disappointed that Opal ‘couldn’t’ come, but she was clearly thrilled at the invite. “Aw, well, I’d love to come.”

“Great!” Korra replied, a cute, crooked smile on her lips that filled Asami with butterflies. “See you there!” 

Asami grinned, as did Opal for witnessing this awkward yet adorable encounter.

Korra pulled out her phone and checked the time — football practice had started 2 minutes ago. “Oh, god. I need to go. See ya!” Her face a deep crimson, Korra dashed off without leaving time for the others to say goodbye.

Opal nudged Asami in the ribs, an amused smile on her face. “Congrats,” she said dryly.

A blushing Asami turned to face her friend, trying to fight down a dorky smile. “ _What?_ ”


End file.
